User talk:Kobi/Archive 2006
Welcome to my talk page, see also * German * French * Dutch * Swedish * Archive 1 (28 Aug 2004 - 31 Dec 2005) It is most likely that I will notice messages for me on this talkpage or my German one. Should problems with Morn (the Bot) arise, notify me on this page please. TOC issue Hi. Ich mache das mal auf Englisch, damit auch alle mitlesen können... ;) I couldn't reproduce this issue, everything seems perfectly normal. Could you try to a) force a reload of the main.css, and if that doesn't help, b) log out to see if it has to do with your custom css file (although unlikely). The definitions in the main.css seem to be just as they are supposed to be. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 20:52, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Bot questions I got two quick questions about wiki/bots, and it seems you would probably be the best to ask. First, &bot=1, does this feature no longer work since the wikicities upgrade? Second, I've looked into the pages you suggested to me several months ago about bot's (as I've been interested in creating one) but I am apparently not understanding how the process works. Do you know of a "bot for dummies" way to go about doing it? Aside from downloading the package from the bot program page you referenced, I'm not seeing how a folder of various files on my desktop is supposed to work in conjunction with M/A. Is there an intermediary program or coding that I need to do or what? Any assistance/advice you could offer would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 20:27, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Witch Hunts I would appreciate if, in future, you not refer to people questioning whether articles have been appropriately cited to valid or permitted resources as "witch hunts". A witch hunt implies a motivation to harass someone through ostensibly legitimate proceedings. That means you are claiming in this case that I have improper motives, illegitimate questions, or both. I take offense at that, as I suspect most people would. The whole point of this site is to question and change. See the FAQs of this site: "the wiki allows an easy, free exchange of information that allows false or misleading information to be quickly corrected"; "There's no specific author who can claim that they wrote all of the articles, so it's perfectly all right to dive right in and add your own ideas to make the article better — as long as you follow the rules, of course!" If you have anything that gives support to your claims that I am conducting a witch hunt, please let me know. If not, I think I am owed a public apology. Aholland 12:28, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :Well, maybe the analogy to a witch hunt is not perfect, but the recent attitude change (especially regarding the class vessels) it seems that the majority of entries will soon go, because there are a hell of articles created with citation not available to everyone (that is btw. one of the reasons this encyclopedia was created). Beside nominating pages for deletion there is the first option to mark a page as needing attention or being inaccurate. Then there is still the way to the deletion page. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:43, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::#It wasn't an analogy you used, though. You stated very clearly that the desire to delete articles like the USS Chekov was a "witch hunt". I would still like an apology for that since it was to my efforts on the USS Chekov, put forth in detail and in good faith, that the comment was directed. ::#Also, just so you know, the reason Memory Alpha was created (at least the stated reason) was to update the Star Trek Encyclopedia and become the "single, definitive resource where all of that knowledge can be found." (See Memory Alpha:General FAQ). I cannot find a similar statement that the goal was to catalog information derived from privately held sources not publically available for review, although I'm happy to be pointed in that direction. Aholland 14:05, 17 March 2006 (UTC)